Amazed by You
by Tevrah
Summary: (One-Shot) (Revised) This is how Matt asks Mimi to marry him. Mimato Takari Taiora


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, nor do I own the song Amazed by Lonestar.  Yet, I do own the plot of this story and the story. :)

**Amazed**

Blond-haired, blue-eyed Matt Ishida was pacing nervously, looking at a clock on top of a T.V. every few seconds.  On the couch behind where he was pacing was his best friend, the brown-haired, brown-eyed Tai Kamiya.  He was lounging on the couch reading a magazine like he didn't have a care in the world.  Finally, he sighed and put the magazine down.  He crossed his arms and looked at the nervous twenty-two year old.

"Would you stop pacing already?" Tai asked after a few minuets of watching him.  "You're making me dizzy."

Matt acted like he didn't hear him and continued to pace.

"What's the big deal, Matt?" Tai asked frustrated.  "It's not like you're going to ask the Tachikawas if you can blow up their house or anything."

"Oh, easy for you to say, Mr. I'm-not-ready-to-commit-to-a-marriage-yet," Matt said accusingly toward Tai.  "You know that Sora wants to spend the rest of her life with you.  At least I'm _trying_ to make Mimi happy."

"Well," Tai stuttered, "Sora knows that the time just isn't right for us to get married.  So there."

Matt rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, whatever."  He sat down in a chair and sighed.  "I'm so nervous that I don't know whether to throw up or to bury my head in the sand."

Before Tai could answer, Kari and T.K. walked in laughing at something.  They spotted Tai and Matt and walked over to them.

"You guys are never going to believe what happened at school today," Kari said.  That's when she spotted Matt.  "Um, Matt, why are you so pale?  Are you sick?"

Matt only looked at her.  Then he looked at T.K.  "T.K., if you ever listen to anything that I will ever say to you, listen to this."

"Um, okay," T.K. said, confused.

"When you decide to do what me, you, and Tai talked about a few weeks ago, do it quickly," he said miserably.

"Decide to do what?" Kari asked T.K.

T.K. sent a warning glance to his brother and answered his girlfriend.  "Nothing," he said.

"T.K.," Kari said.

T.K. wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on her forehead.  He smiled down at her and said, "Ask me again after we graduate."

Kari narrowed her eyes and sighed.  "Oh, all right," she said.  Then she remembered what their main goal was at the moment and grabbed her boyfriend's arm, leading him to the dinning room.  "Come on, we've got to study for that Trigonometry test tomorrow."

"All right," T.K. said laughing.

When they were out of hearing range Tai said to Matt, "Way to go, bone-head, you almost gave away T.K.'s surprise."

"Oops," Matt said.

"Look, man," Tai said to Matt.  "Everything will be fine.  All right?"

Matt just looked at him like he had lost his mind.  Then he spoke up.  "Great, I'm so crazy that I'm getting advice to someone who says 'I love you' to his girlfriend by getting sporting tickets."

"Hey," Tai said defensively, "Sora happens to like the way that I tell her I love her.  Besides, you're a fine one to talk, Mr. I'm-so-scared-to-talk-to-my-girlfriend's-parents-to-see-if-we-can-get-married-that-I'm-going-to-faint."

"What?" a voice asked.

Tai and Matt turned around and found Kari standing there with two soda cans in her hands.  She was staring at them.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"Matt is going to ask the Tachikawa's if he and Mimi can get married," Tai answered for the pale Matt.

"Oh, Matt!" Kari cried.  She went to him and hugged him.  "That's great!"  After a moment, Kari realized that she was hugging a rock.  She pulled back and looked at him.  "What's the matter, Matt?" she asked, concerned.

Matt looked at her and gulped hard.  That's when it clicked to Kari what was wrong with him: he was nervous.  Kari smiled kindly at him.

"You really don't need to be nervous, Matt," she said to him gently.

"Why?" Matt asked her.

"Because you and Mimi are meant to be together forever," she answered him.

"But what if she says no?" Matt asked.

Kari smiled again.  "She won't be able to say no.  She loves you too much and she would rather spend the rest of her life with you then anything else in the world.  Trust me."

As Kari's words sunk in, Matt smiled.  "Yeah, you're right.  Thanks Kari."  He hugged her.

"No problem," Kari answered.  When they pulled back Kari looked at her silent brother and his blond-haired companion.  "So," she said to them, "what is the thing that T.K. has to decide to do?"

"Not a chance, sweetheart," a voice said from behind everyone.  They turned around and saw T.K. leaning against the door post with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.  Kari stood up and crossed her arms as well.

"It isn't polite to eavesdrop," she chided him.

"It isn't polite to try and ruin my surprise either," he countered.  "Now come on, we have to finish studying."

Kari didn't move from her spot.  T.K. shook his head and walked over to her.  "Have it your way," he said.  Then he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  "Gentlemen," he said to the other two chuckling occupants of the room.  Then he walked toward the dinning room, with Kari struggling to get down.

When they were gone, Matt looked down at his watch and sighed.  "This is it," he said.  He looked at Tai and said, "Wish me luck."

"Good Luck, bone-head," Tai said, picking up his forgotten magazine once more.

"Whatever," Matt said and walked out of the door.

Silently, Tai silently counted to five.  When he reached five, the door opened once again and Matt walked back in.

"Um, I need my keys," he said to Tai and laughed nervously.

"You think?" Tai said to him.  

"Yeah," Matt said, not even noticing that Tai was being sarcastic.  With everything that he needed, he walked back out the door once again.  

When he was gone, Tai muttered, "Bone-head." and continued reading his magazine.

*~~~~~*

Matt arrived at the Tachikawa's home thirty minutes later.  He pulled into the drive way and turned off the ignition.  He sat in the car for a moment, trying to get his bearings.  Then he took a deep breath and got out of the car.  He walked up to the door and rang the door bell.  A few moments later, Mrs. Tachikawa opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Matt," she said pleasantly.  "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you," Matt said to her.  He walked in the house and followed Mrs. Tachikawa to the living room.  There he found Mr. Tachikawa watching the golf channel.  When he saw Matt and his wife, he turned off the television.  Mrs. Tachikawa went to her husband and sat down beside him.  Matt sat across from them.  

"So, Matt," Mr. Tachikawa said, "what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Matt cleared his throat.  "Well, sir," he began.  He took a deep breath.  "You see, I came over today to ask for your blessing.  I would like to marry Mimi."

Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa stared at him.  Then Mrs. Tachikawa giggled and started clapping her hands.  "Oh, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed.  She went over to Matt and gave him a hug.  Then she placed her hand on his shoulder and stood beside him for support.  They both looked at Mr. Tachikawa for his answer.  Finally, Mr. Tachikawa smiled.  "All right," he said.  "You have my blessing, but only if my daughter will agree to this as well."

Matt sighed in relief as Mrs. Tachikawa began to clap her hands and giggle once again.  "Thank you, Sir," Matt said.  He got up and shook hands with Mr. Tachikawa.

After spending a while longer at the Tachikawa's house, Matt left in good spirits.  He stopped at a red light, humming to himself.  He stopped humming suddenly and smiled.  He turned on his blinker and turned left, heading to the Kamiya's.  He knew T.K. would still be there, and Matt had a plan.  He parked in a place close to their apartment building and quickly walked up the stairs to their apartment.  When he rang the doorbell, Tai answered.  He could hear laughing in the background.

"Hey, Matt," Tai said, "how'd it go?"

Matt smiled.  "Better than I expected," he answered.

"Congratulations," Tai said to him, shaking his hand.

"Thanks," Matt said.

They walked inside the apartment, and into the living room.  T.K. was sitting on the couch, holding Kari back with one of his hands on her stomach, the other holding a piece of paper over the back of the couch.  T.K. was laughing.  Sora was sitting in a chair to the side, laughing as well.  Kari was the first to notice him.  She stopped struggling, and T.K. and Sora turned to look at Matt and Tai.  Kari took that moment to surprise T.K. by stealing the paper from his hands.

"Got it!" Kari said, triumphantly.  She opened the paper and looked at it.  In the next instant, she was turning it back and forth.  "There's nothing on it!" she cried out.

T.K. chuckled and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.  Sora smiled at them as Kari settled down in T.K.'s lap comfortably, with T.K. wrapping both arms around her.  Then she looked up at Tai and Matt.  "So?" she asked Matt.  "What happened?"

"I got both of their permissions," he replied.  Everyone congratulated him and smiled.

"What now?" Sora asked.

"Well..." 

*~~~~~*

Four days later, Matt pulled into Mimi's drive.  He walked up to the door and rang the bell.  Mimi answered.  She was wearing some stretch pants, tennis shoes, sleeveless shirt, and her chestnut hair was in a pony tail.

"Hey, beautiful," Matt said to her.  He gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Ooh!" Mimi groaned.  "I hate it when you do that!"

Matt smiled.  "Do what?" 

"Rub your lips against mine!" she complained.  "You're just trying to tease me, and you know it!"

Matt chuckled.  "Sorry," he replied.  He kissed her again.  He pulled back.  "Better?" he whispered.

"Mmm," Mimi said softly.  "Much."

"Come on," Matt said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to the car.

After they got settled in and were on their way, Mimi asked, "Where are we going?" 

"Sorry," Matt said, grinning at her.  "It's a secret."

Mimi intertwined their fingers.  "I can live with that," she said, grinning back.

They drove on in silence.  Matt turned on a no where road.  After driving for a little while longer Matt pulled to a stop.  He got out of the car and opened Mimi's door for her.  He took her hand and led her through a dense path.  After a few moments of walking, Matt pulled back a branch and let Mimi pass in front of him.  What she saw made her catch her breath.  They were on a cliff over looking the ocean.  There were trees surrounding the cliff, and under one tree was a blanket.  She turned toward Matt.  "It's beautiful," she breathed out.

Matt smiled.  "I was hoping you would like it," he said.

"Like it?" Mimi exclaimed.  "I love it!"

"Come on," Matt said.  He led her to the blanket and sat down with his back against the trunk of the tree.  Mimi sat down between his legs, and Matt wrapped his arms around her.  They watched as the sky started changing colors, and the sun started going down.  Matt waited for his cue.  He knew that in the trees behind them, T.K., Kari, Sora, and Tai were all watching.  T.K. was going to give Matt the cue of when to start what he had in mind for Mimi.  Suddenly, a guitar started playing a soft melody.  Matt leaned down by Mimi's ear and began to sing.

"Every time our eyes meet

this feeling in side me

is almost more than I can take

And baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

and it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do 

I'm so in love with you

it just keeps gettin' better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

with you by my side

forever and ever

In every little thing that you do

baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

the taste of your kiss

the way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

baby you surround me

touch every place in my heart

Though it feels like the first time

every time

I wanna spend the whole night 

in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

it just keeps gettin' better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

with you by my side

forever and ever

In every little thing that you do

baby I'm amazed by you

In every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

and it just keeps gettin' better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

with you by my side

forever and ever

In every little thing that you do

(In every little thing that you do)Ooh

In every little thing that you do 

baby I'm amazed by 

you"

Matt picked up Mimi's left hand and slid a silver diamond ring on her ring finger.  Mimi turned around to look at Matt.  "Mimi," Matt said softly, "will you marry me?"

A tear ran down Mimi's cheek.  "Yes," she whispered.

Matt kissed her tear, then he kissed her passionately on the lips.  When the broke apart, Matt got up, bringing Mimi with him.  He picked her up and spun her around in the air, both of them laughing.  The stars in the sky seemed to smile and twinkle down at the two lovers, happy for them as well.


End file.
